Lauren & Peter- Look After You
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren moves in with the Beales after a mysterious row with her father which is causing her to start drinking again. But will Peter be able to find out the truth of what really is bothering her?
1. Chapter 1

**Lauren & Peter- Look After You**

**Part One**

Lauren ran across to the beale's tears streaming down her face and feeling like she was about to explode as she banged impatiently onto the back door a frowning Peter answering the door one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Lauren? Uh come on in babe!" Peter said as he wrapped one arm around his friend feeling her shake and tremble from the sobs that came out of her,

"so uh I was just going to uh make dad some tea you want a cup?" Lauren shock her head automatically turning her gaze to a photo of Lucy which was placed on the side table, in the photo Lucy was giving her all to well known confident smile and eyes focusing straight back at Lauren almost challagingly making Lauren collapse weakly into the nearest chair her hands blocking the photo, Peter noticing Lauren's strange reaction to the photo slowly walked over to the table and remove the photo placing it inside the first draw of the table turning back to his friend sitting down and gently reaching over and putting his hands into hers,

"Lauren...I know it's still so hard Lucy not being here...it still doesn't get any easier does it" Lauren swallowed back bile as she felt her stomach knot and her head spin and pound as she fret and worried about what she should do,

"Pete...there is something bout my dad...it's so bad Pete...I can't go back there and be near that man again!" Peter could see from her face how serious this problem with her dad was that his heart went out to her, as he knew how sensitive and fragile Lauren could be never mind the fact that she had just lost her best friend! Peter grabbed a tissue and delicately wiped her eyes both smiling sadly at each other as Lauren leaned her head onto his shoulders,

"Oh dear we having a bad day. Well you are welcome to stay here Lauren!" Lauren lifted her head and looked overwhelmingly at Peter fresh tears falling down her face as she hugged him to choked up with emotion to speak,

"I'm guessing that's a yes then! Uh how bout we have that tea then I head over and get your things yeah?" Lauren nodded her head watching as Peter headed into the kitchen. Peter had just entered his house from getting Lauren's stuff, he walked into the lounge to find Bobby sat cross legged on the carpet watching telly whilst Lauren lay fast asleep on the sofa, Peter gently placed the bag down waving over at bobby before heading into the kitchen,

"hey Peter where you been?" Cindy asks whilst stuffing crisps into her mouth,

"to get Lauren's stuff. Has dad been downstairs today?" Peter asks already guessing what the answer was as ever since Lucy had died Ian has been hibernating in his bedroom, unable to speak and now and again sobbing uncontrollably leaving both Peter and Cindy to look after Bobby and the businesses as Jane was unaware of how bad Ian was dealing with it all as Peter knew that she would want to get outside help for him which might involve having him taken away, so both him and Cindy agreed to try and keep things as normal as it possible be for both Bobby and Jane.

"why she staying here?"

"cause she's a mate. And she needs me at the moment" Cindy shrugs and nods her head,

"ok then" she casually makes her way into the lounge and sits herself down placing both hands onto her bump,

"So bobby what we watching?"

"Shh! You'll both wake Lauren!" Peter hushed pulling a blanket over Lauren freezing in horror as he gets a small whiff of Vodka, slowly leaning in closer to Lauren and careful not to wake her he sniffed again wincing slightly as yes it was as he feared the undeniable smell of vodka! He stood up turning back to Cindy,

"Do me a favour Cindy take Bobby upstairs please?" Cindy rolled her eyes before leading a silent bobby upstairs leaving a sad and deeply concerned Peter looking down at his out of it friend who he knew needed saving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Peter sat on the floor beside the out of it Lauren, a bucket placed beside him incase she vomits. It was midnight and the house was silent only the ticking of a clock could be heard, Peter thought guiltily about how he should of seen this coming sooner. It was just that Lauren seemed to have made a huge turnaround when it came to the drinking that he didn't even think about the possibility of her relapsing! It must of been this argument with her dad that had topped it all off.

"oh Lauren I'm sorry I didn't see this coming please forgive me?" Peter said to a sleeping Lauren whilst stroking her hair, sighing as he lay his head onto her stomach watching his best mate tears falling down her face. Lauren eyes begun to flutter making Peter lift his head as Lauren slowly opened her eyes lifting her self up in the chair looking ashamed and guiltily over at Peter,

"Peter please don't hate me! I just...needed to forget for awhile...I didn't even enjoy it!" Peter sat beside Lauren pulling her into him as he stroked her hair,

"I could never hate you! Besides none of this is your fault! But tomorrow you need to see your councillor and I'm coming with you!"

"I know I do but you really don't need to come. You have a lot on your plate right now and you don't need me on top of all this!" Lauren felt filled with guilt and was close to telling him but stopped herself as she knew that this would add to Peter and his family's grief for Lucy, it would also confuse they're feelings for Lucy and ruin they're memories of her and was the last thing that Lauren wanted. The following morning Lauren had left the house early while Peter got Bobby some breakfast before Cindy walked him to school, Peter text Lauren saying that he would meet her outside the station so that they could catch up on how the councilling went, he quickly went upstairs and walked into Ian's bedroom,

"dad, I'm just going out to meet Lauren. Will you be okay?" Ian as usual ignored Peter and just lay onto his bed surrounded by photos of Lucy on the bed,

"oh dad come on please I really need you to get up...bobby needs you because he's already lost a sister and he doesn't need to lose a dad too" Peter walked out the room and left the house hoping that he had managed to get through to his dad but know he had to focus on Lauren and being a shoulder to cry on.


End file.
